


Plants

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Plants, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina thinks it will be a simple break in. She was wrong. Very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat

Selina Kyle drops silently from her perch into Ivy's greenhouse. She had been scoping out the place for hours and had seen no evidence of Ivy being there. It was the perfect chance to steal the Emerald of Life. Selina wasted no time and went straight to the vault. This wasn't the first time she had robbed Ivy. She typed in the passcode that she knew so well and entered the vault. On a pedestal in the middle of the room was her treasure. She walks confidently towards her goal, oblivious to the vines snaking towards her. Ivy's vault had never contained traps before, so when the thick vines wrapped around her limbs, she was surprised.  
"Shit." Catwoman swears as she realizes that she is trapped. The vines had wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles and lifted her into the air, completely immobilizing her.  
"Well, well, well. Look what the plants dragged in, a cat." A voice comes from behind Selina.  
"Let me go, Ivy."  
"Why? So you can steal my precious Emerald? I think not. I have a better plan." Ivy says. Ivy sets a strange plant on a table, then she approaches Selina.  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Ivy says as she kisses Selina. Selina's mind is instantly clouded by the pheromones of Ivy's kiss. Selina can't think of anything except for the sexy redhead before her, with her green eyes and legs. Selina realizes how Ivy was wearing nothing but her Arkham prison jacket and grass panties. Selina feels herself getting hot and wet. She wants out of her jumpsuit as fast as possible so Ivy, her wondrous mistress can see her body. She wants to make her mistress happy.  
"Ivy, do whatever you want to me. I need it." Selina says.  
"I figured you would say that." Ivy says. She snaps her fingers and more vines come.  
"Expose her to me my children." Ivy commands. The plants slowly unzip Selina's suit. When the zipper gets to the bottom, the plants tear it off so Ivy can see all of the infamous Catwoman.  
"What a nice kitty you have, kitty. And why do you steal jewels when you have such a wonderful pair right there?" Ivy says as she lightly drags a finger along Selina's body  
as she examines every inch of her prisoner. "Ivy, I need you."  
"How much?" Ivy says teasingly, noticing her dripping cat.  
"I need you more than anything." Selina says desperately.  
"Good." Ivy snaps her fingers. The vines lower Selina into a doggy style position. More vines run up Ivy's slender green legs, forming together at her pelvis to create an organic strap on.  
"Yes!" Selina shouts as she sees the member protruding from Ivy's groin. Ivy penetrates Selina and is rewarded with a moan.  
"Ohh shit." Selina moans as the plants enter her. Ivy loves the sounds her prisoner is making and increases her speed. Selina doesn't know how much more she can take. Being penetrated by her beautiful mistress is great, but being tied up makes it fantastic.  
"When you come, I'm going to pull out and shove it in your mouth and you're going to love it you slut." Ivy says. Selina can't take it.  
"Ahhhhh!!" Selina feels herself coating the plants within her. Next thing Selina knew, she was facing Ivy as she shoved the plants down her throat. Catwoman gagged on it at first, but began sucking it while moving her head up and down its long shaft. Little does Selina know, Ivy has one more surprise for her. Ivy pulls out of Selina's mouth as her plants squirt sap all over the pretty kitty.  
"Do you still want to be set free?" Ivy says, kissing her prisoner.  
"No, I want to stay with you forever." Selina replies.  
"Good girl."


	2. The Super Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had been tracking Ivy...right into a trap.

Kara Zor-El flew through the window of Ivy's greenhouse. She had been tracking Ivy since she had stolen the Audrey II from the Metropolis bio lab and had finally found her. She was prepared for anything Ivy might throw at her, but she was not ready for Catwoman to sneak up behind her and tie her up with kryptonite laced rope.  
"Nice of you to join us, Supergirl." Poison Ivy taunts, strutting towards the hero.  
"Where did you get Kryptonite?" Supergirl asks.  
"One does not go to Metropolis without taking some Kryptonite." Poison Ivy answers, getting closer to Kara's face. "Now are you ready to join me?" Poison Ivy kisses the blonde hero with her intoxicating pheromones, instantly clouding Kara's mind. She felt herself weakening. She also realized that neither Ivy nor Catwoman were wearing clothes. Kara feels herself getting wet and wants to free her body from her clothes.  
"Free me. Please." Kara pleads.  
"Will you play nice?" Poison Ivy asks.  
"I'll play naughty."  
"Purrfect." Catwoman purrs in approval as she cuts Kara loose from her bonds. As soon as her hands are free, Kara tears of her own outfit, exposing the blonde to the older villains.  
"I'm ready." Kara says.  
"Aren't you a super slut." Ivy snaps her fingers. Vines snake along the floor and tie up Supergirl, immobilizing her. A fifth vine then snaked up her leg towards her kitty.  
"Do it." Ivy commands the vine. The vine plunges into Supergirl, causing her to moan with pleasure. Out of the corner of her eye, Ivy sees Selina begin to finger herself.  
"Does my kitty want to join in?" Ivy asks, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes. I want her to sit on my face." Selina begged.  
"Very well." Ivy snapped her fingers, causing Kara's bonds to release her. "Let my kitty pleasure you." Kara obeyed and sat down on Selina's waiting face. Selina instantly got to work as she ate Kara out. Ivy admired the scene, Kara, with her plump breasts and her wonderful ass, moaning in ecstasy as she sat on her kitty's beautiful face. She knew what to do.  
"Continue what you're doing, but in doggy position." Ivy commanded. Her slaves followed directions, getting on their hands and knees while Selina still ate Kara out. Ivy approached Selina's bum and, with her reassembled cock, plunged into her, causing Selina to moan into Kara's ass. Kara loved the feeling of Selina's tongue almost as much as Selina loved the feeling of Ivy's plant schlong pumping in and out of her hole. Neither Selina nor Kara could last much longer, so when Kara came on Selina, the warm juices caused Selina to do the same all over Ivy's cock. Ivy knew they were done, so she told them to get ready.  
"I want your sticky sap to spray all over my beautiful face." Kara said as she got in position.  
"Release your fluids all over your pretty kitty." Selina said, also in position. Ivy jerked her cock until it came all over her two slaves. As they licked it off each other's faces, Ivy looked up and saw a figure in the window...with bat ears.


	3. The Bat

Glass rains down from the ceiling as the bat figure crashes through the roof of the greenhouse.   
"Ivy! Your finished. Give me the Audrey II and release Kara and we can solve this without a fight." Batgirl says, standing in her tight batsuit. Ivy couldn't help but admire the redheaded teens figure.  
"Don't worry Barb, I'm fine." Kara says, wiping the remaining sap from her face.  
"No, you're under her control. I saw everything."   
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Wha-" Barbara couldn't finish due to Kara's lips sucking on hers. After a moment, Barbara comes to her senses and pulls away, only to be met by the intoxicating lips of Ivy. As the plant woman's bright red lips embrace the teenage vigilante, clouding her senses with pheromones, and causing a puddle at her groin.  
"How are you now?" Ivy asks her new slave.  
"I'm so wet, Killer Croc could live in my panties."   
"Wonderful." Ivy responds, her plant cock slowly becoming erect.   
"Take me and take me hard. Make me scream."   
"With pleasure. Kara, lift Barbara into the air, then sit on her face while floating. Selina, you get to eat Barb while I thrust your brains out. Got it? Good. Make mama come."   
Ivy's slaves get straight to work. Barbara grabs Supergirl's exposed legs after she shed her batsuit. Kara lifted her nude friend high enough for Selina to eat the inside of Barb while Ivy sticks her member in the kitty's kitty. As Selina's tongue enters Barbara's tight pink folds. Barbara does the same for Kara.   
"Hmmhmph." Barbara moans into the blonde as Selina explores Barb's bat cave.  
"I'm so glad you're here." Kara moans, "I've missed your tongue."  
"Oh hell yeah." Ivy says as she plugs into her feline friend. The assorted heroes and villains continue pleasuring each other, until Kara reaches her limit.   
"Barbara! Right THEAHHH!" Kara screams as she cums on Barbara's face, the taste of Kara's pleasure was too much for her.  
"AHHH! Shit yeah!" The redhead screams, coating the kitty below her in her fluids.  
"Meeeeoooww!" The Catwoman purrs as she cums from the combination of Barbara's ecstasy and Ivy's massive plant dick.   
"Good show girls, but now, it's time for the finale. Selina, would you like some fireworks?" Ivy doesn't wait for a response as more vines assemble around Selina into a second plant cock. "It's all primed and ready, just need to set it off. Which slut do you want?"   
"I want the bat." Selina answers, grabbing Barbara by her fiery red hair.   
"Ah, the bat and the cat. I guess I get the super slut. Perfect." Ivy grabs Kara's blonde hair and pulls her toward her awaiting cock. Kara wraps her little pink lips around the green foreskin and gets to work, bobbing her head up and down along the vine. Barbara does the same on Selina, while also rubbing herself. Selina can feel everything that happens to her flora, and it feels great.   
"Selina, are you ready to fill your bitch up?"  
"Ivy, what kind of question is Ahhh!" Selina yells as she begins pumping her sap into Barbara's awaiting mouth while Ivy covers Kara's beautiful face.  
"Gck-" Barbara gags as sap drains down her throat. When both women are done with there respective teen.   
"You know, I could really get used to this." Selina says, her member unraveling.   
"Oh baby, this is only the beginning. Tomorrow, we begin our conquest."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters starring more characters coming soon.


End file.
